powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Transcendence
The power to be in a endless state of transcendence. Not to be confused with Eternal Evolution. Variation of Meta Transcendence. Also Called *Everlasting Ascension *Perpetual Transcendence *All Powerful/Almighty/Infinite Transcendence *Omnipotential Transcendency Capabilities Users is in a state of constant and endless Transcendence. Transcending ones unique state of being; existence, nature, capability, abilities, etc, to the infinity with no limit or restriction to their potential while keeping the state of their individual nature maintained. Users don't just transcend themselves continuously but also transcend the things like concepts and the various levels of reality endlessly, essentially turning them into the supreme being of the transcended concept and/or the level of reality, all the while keeping their individuality maintained. If the user transcends all reality levels and literally everything in their respective verse then the user will continue to transcend themselves forever. Applications *Absolute Condition - Users possess supreme mental and physical conditions that are vastly superior to all other beings in their universe and anywhere else. **Durability Infinitum - Users' durability increases essentially forever. **Intelligence Infinitum - Users' acumen increases essentially forever. **Speed Infinitum - Users' Speed increases essentially forever. **Stamina Infinitum - Users' Stamina increases essentially forever. **Strength Infinitum - Users' Strength increases essentially forever. *Absolute Existence - Users will eventually have complete control over their own existence. **Eternal Existence - User becomes an eternal,limitless,timeless existence. **Absolute Invulnerability - Users are immune to any kind of damage. ***Flawless Indestructibility - Users will possess no external and internal weakness. ****Ultimate Invincibility - Users will eventually become unbeatable. **Self Origin Manipulation - Users having absolute control and authority over themselves will be able to manipulate their origin,writing their own story. *Absolute Potential - Users have unlimited potential to do anything. **Existential Plane Manipulation - Users can create, shape and manipulate primordial force/energy/domain that flows through the Seven Planes of Existence in each narrative/level of reality they transcend in. ***Reality Level Manipulation - Users can manipulate the level/layer of the reality they reside in. **Meta Ability Creation - Users upon ascension will continue to gain new powers endlessly. **Self Transcendence/Limitation Transcendence - User transcend beyond their physical,mental,and existential limitations essentially forever. **Superpower Evolution/Ability Transcendence - User's powers rise to unprecedented heights forever. *Almighty Ascension - Users becomes a god to the transcended level of reality. **Complete Arsenal/Thoughtless Complete Arsenal - Users will eventually gain all known and unknown powers. **Indeterminacy - Users is completely beyond all concepts of definition and scaling. **Ultipotence - Users has unlimited raw power at their disposal. *Cosmic Awareness - Users are aware of anything on a universal scale. **Hyper-Cosmic Awareness - Users will eventually be aware of anything and everything on a omniversal scale. *Omnilock - Users has Transcended from all boundaries **Conceptual Transcendence - Users transcends all concepts. **Cycle Transcendence - Users are free from the endless cycles of all realitys they transcend. **Dimensional Transcendence - Users will exist beyond all known and unknown dimensions. **Duality Transcendence - Users will eventually transcend all dualism, binary oppositions and systems. **Life and Death Transcendence - Users is beyond Life and Death. **Meta Power Immunity - Users will eventually be immune to all powers. **Origin Transcendence - Users has ascended their Origin. **Reality Border Transcendence - Users will transcend beyond all reality borders. ***Fictional Transcendence - User will eventually transcend the boundary between fiction and nonfiction and continue to rise even higher. **Rule Transcendence - Users will transcend any/all laws/rules that make up reality. **Spatial-Temporal Transcendence - Users will exist beyond time and space. **Totality Connection - Users will eventually be unbound to any omniverse or reality and travel through the totality of existence. ***Planeswalking - Users are able to travel to other planes of existence. Variations * Meta Transcendence Associations *Eternal Evolution *Higher Consciousness *Metapotence *Omnipotence *Reader Embodiment *Transcendent Connection *Transcendent Physiology Limitations * Users may never be able to transcend all limitations. Known Users *SCP-3812 - A Voice Behind Me (SCP Foundation) Gallery Beginning of Transcendency.jpg|The beginning of your eternal journey starts... lucidcanvas_transcendence.png|...with experiencing endless possibilities, impossibilites and existences until... Lonely Ascension.jpg|...one becomes supreme, but your journey doesn't end there... GoBeyond.jpg|...you will continue on and climb the infinite ladder and... Explore the Unknown.jpg|...eventually rise above everything completely and realize... Eternal Rise.jpg|...that even after transcending everything, you still keep rising higher in the vast endlessness of perpetual infinity. SCP-3812 - A Voice Behind Me (SCP Foundation).jpg|Due to his nature of going up the narrative stacks, SCP-3812 - A Voice Behind Me (SCP Foundation) is constantly ascending. Even after superseding all the narrative stacks, he will continue to transcend forever, making his ascension truly eternal. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Power with one user Category:Infinite Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Crossover Powers